


Want

by angerhyn



Series: Welcome to Dalton [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU of a Roleplay, Attentive Top, First Times, Fluffy Porn, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Me just getting out my feels for these characters, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Slightly Bossy Bottom, boys being stupid, shy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerhyn/pseuds/angerhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to have sex."</p>
<p>Five words Alek never expected to hear out of Cal's mouths... but five words he's glad to have heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Before I begin, I need to mention that Alek is totally not my character. He belongs to an absolutely fabulous friend of mine who is oh-so-willingly roleplaying these characters with me. Now, another mention: in the actual roleplay, these two are just bros. Everyone things they're together, but they're really just close friends. Very close. But these two give me feels, and while I do love them in their own respective relationships, there will always be a place in my heart for Cal and Alek being together. That being said, you guys have no idea who these people are or who their relationships are with, so you can enjoy them without any bias!
> 
> Enjoy this fanfiction of a roleplay I'm doing with someone none of you know, with characters you've likely never seen before. 
> 
> This is an AU and not reflective of the actual roleplay. Like. At all.

**Want**

 

          “I want to have sex.”

 

          It had started innocently enough. Alek was used to Cal being an annoying little shit and demanding attention when they were together. It was nothing new. Actually, when he wasn’t being a pest it usually meant someone had done something that had pissed him off. Since those moments rarely boded well for the general populace of Dalton, Alek was always secretly relieved when Cal went back to acting like a demanding puppy.

 

          So when Cal has plopped himself on Alek’s lap, he hadn’t been too concerned. Nor had he been worried when he buried his face in his collarbone and snuggled in. Cal was a tactile person, and Alek had come to enjoy the snuggles too. It was like having a warm blanket draped across him, which was an added bonus when Cal insisted on keeping their apartment so damn cold. Alek just kept on flipping through the channels, and figured that would be the end of it. 

 

          And then Cal spoke, and Alek dropped the remote, staring down at his best friend in complete and utter shock. Sure, they’d shared a few kisses now and then. Alek got lonely, pining after Mary, who’d gone off and started dating some chick with a camera. And he knew better than anyone that Cal tended to hide behind his glasses and scare off people because he was scared of getting hurt. So they’d shared kisses and they were more comfortable than most couples he knew. No one else understood how the shy and nerdy Cal had managed to become friends with the local badass, but they stopped protesting the last time Alek broke someone’s nose for talking shit. 

 

          But they’d never been that comfortable with each other. And they’d never gone that last step that would mean admitting that the two of them were something more than friends. It was an unspoken agreement that they never admitted that the late night movies or the dinner outings were something other than platonic. And here Cal was, ruining everything. 

 

          “What?”

 

          Wait. No. Alek’s voice was supposed to be scathing, not all… breathless and floaty! He wasn’t some teenage girl in one of those stupid romantic animes that Cal made him watch! But now that he was looking, he could see the redness on the back of Cal’s neck, and he wondered… maybe he wasn’t the only one who didn’t mean to do things. 

 

          “Look at me.” 

 

          Cal shook his head, and held on tighter, pressing his face more firmly into Alek’s chest. Alek frowned, slow, and he gently pushed Cal back, catching his chin and looking at him firmly. 

 

          “Cal. Look at me.” 

 

          Without his glasses, there was something vulnerable about Cal. Those big blue eyes with those stupidly long eyelashes looked almost too big for his face, wide and maybe a little scared. Cute freckles dotted his face, and those ridiculous brown curls were sticking out all over the place. Cal finally met his eyes and the quiet defiance in them made Alek relax. That was the Cal he knew.

 

          Alek meant to ask him if he was knew what he was saying, Maybe make some joke about Cal not being serious. But then… then he was pressing their lips together, a slow kiss that was nothing like the frenetic make outs that they usually went with. Cal made a surprised sound, and then he melted against Alek, his hands coming up to thread through the long black locks that he spent so much time brushing out when he was bored and Alek was feeling particularly indulgent. 

 

          Lips parted, and tongues twined, and somehow, Cal found himself on the bed in Alek’s room, the soft cotton sheets against his back as Alek pulled Cal’s shirt off of him. Their lips parted, and Cal shivered at the intensity in his best friend’s eyes. Alek pulled his own shirt off, and then pressed back in, their lips crashing against each other with more urgency now. Slow rolls of their hips had both men moaning and pressing closer. 

 

          Cal’s nails raked down Alek’s chest, before he fumbled with his zipper. Alek’s lips moved to that tender throat, stubble scraping across the tender skin and making Cal whine. Alek’s grip on his hip was bruising, his left arm keeping him supported so that he didn’t crush Cal’s smaller body. Not that Cal was soft. He’d never noticed how well built his best friend was, but he could see it clearly now as he ran his tongue down his chest to trace and then bite at a nipple. 

 

          A little longer of this, and Cal finally growled, “I am not sixteen years old, Alek. I’m not cumming in my pants like I am.” That made Alek bark out a laugh, before he drew back to yank both of their pants off. 

 

          “Bossy.” He chastised, not really minding it. 

 

          They both fell silent, then, and Alek fished his lube out from under his pillow. He’d long gotten over the painful friction of jacking off dry, and it was coming in handy now. He slicked up his fingers, and looked down at all that pale skin spread out on his sheets. So many freckles. Later, he would have to trace them all, but there were more important things now. 

 

          Alek leaned in, kissing Cal deeply as he pressed the first finger against his hole, not entering, just rubbing. He coaxed it open slowly, taking his time. He’d make sure he didn’t hurt Cal. He knew he’d never done this with anyone--quiet drunken confessions from only a week ago fresh in his mind as his finger pressed inside of him. Cal arched, gasping and wincing, and Alek soothed him with gentle kisses. 

 

          Slowly, Alek worked him open, up to three. He was rock hard and leaking, and Cal wasn’t much better, babbling and clutching at Alek, begging softly for more and little whispers of his name that made Alek feel like a goddamn king. Alek withdrew his fingers, kissing away the soft whines of protest, and snagged a condom, rolling it on and lubing up with a soft groan.

 

          He met Cal’s gaze, and kissed him deeply as he pressed in. Even with the stretching, it was a tight fit, but the way that Cal wrapped his legs around him and begged him for more made Alek feel good about it. After that, it didn’t take long before he was pressing deep and cumming hard, Cal already spent between them and panting, flushed all over and with the beginning of whisker burn on his soft flesh. 

 

          Alek pulled out with some reluctance, pulling the condom off and tying it off, tossing it into the trash can. He kissed Cal’s shoulder, and pulled him in. In the morning, they could talk about what this meant for them. In the morning, they could get breakfast and decide if this made them more than just the closest of friends. But for right now, Alek held Cal close to him, and listened to his heart beat as they both fell asleep. 


End file.
